yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/78
78.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. از خدا جوییم توفیق ادب TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Zıplar, zıpladıkça da diken daha kuvvetli batar. Dikeni çıkarmak için akıllı bir adam lâzım. He jumps and jumps but that thorn digs in more deeply… to remove it… it takes one person to be acting intelligently 2. بی ادب محروم گشت از لطف رب TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Eşek, dikeni çıkarabilmek için can acısı ile çifte atar durur ve yüz yerini daha yaralar. The ass goes on kicking to no avail,hurts and hurts itself Ruh-ul Mesnevi/78 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Malûm ola ki, Mevlânâ kuddise sır ruhu hazretleri hidmet münâsebetiyle edeb zikrine intikâl eyledi. Zîra her kârda ve husûsan hidmetde riâyet-i edeb rükn-i kavîdir. Onuncun terki sebeb-i hırmân u hezelân oldu. Vekavm-i Mûsâ vü İsâ ve emsâli terk-i edeble tenezzül-i azîm buldu. Mısra-ı sânî evveli ta'lîldir. Zikr-i Hüdâ ile ibtidâ etmede teberrük ve teyemmün vardır. Tevfîk edebe muzâfdır. Tevfikin mânası esbâbı muvâfık kılmağa derler. Yani esbâbı müsebbebât cânibine tevcîh etmek ve her bir sebebi husûl-ı mat-lûbda âhire zahîr ü muvâfık kılmakdır. İbâdın Hak tealâdan taleb-i tevfîk etdikleri matlûblarına muvassıl olan esbâbın biri birine muvâfakatını dilemek-dir. Zîra esbâbda tefarruk müsebbibin husûlüne manî ve vusûlünü münâfî-dir. Pes, tevfîk-i edeb dilemek edebin esbâbına irtibât ve ol eshâbın tahsîl-i edebde biri birine tevâfukunu istemekdir. Edeb, umûr-ı mustahsineyi riâyet ve umûr-ı mustakbihadan ihtirâz etmekdir. Edîb umûr-ı mustahsineyi riâyet edene derler. Ve ulûm-ı edebiyye bilene dahi edîb derler. Ulûm-ı edebiyyeden murâd ulûm-ı Arabiyyedir ki on iki aded ilimdir. Nitekim mahallinde mübey-yendir. Ve Muhammediye'de gelir: Binde bir kulağuma girmez On iki ilmi dinledüm kerrat Miftâh-ı Sükkâkî üzerine olan Havâşî-i Şerîfe'de gelir, edîb kesirle, acîb mânasınadır. Yâni ulûm-ı Arabiyye ki ilm-i edeb tesmiye olunur, acîb u garîb-dir. Zîrâ nükât u letaifi 142 vardır. Ve bazılar vech-i tesmiyede dediler ki edeb-i ders ve muhâvere-i ilm edeb üzerine mevkûfdur. Ve Havâşî-i Hâdî'de gelir ki edeb aslında duâ manasınadır. Onunçün edîb derler. Zîrâ halkı me-hâmide dâîdir. Sonra galebe-i istimâlle ilm-i lügat ve irâb üzerine ıtlâk olundu. Zîra sâir ulûmu kendine davet eder, tâ ki ondan istifâde oluna. Ve Havâşî-i Hüseyniyye'de gelir, edeb nefsi kavlen ve fiilen müstakîm olmayan nesneden sıyânetdir. Ve bundan gayrı dahi vücûh-ı kesîre ile ta'rîf olunmuşdur. Ekseri mütekâribdir. Lutf, naîm-i dakikayı îsâl ve nef-i azîmi olan nesneyi ifzâle derler. Kâh olur ki lutfla tuhfe ve hedâye murâd olunur ki onunla muhabbet ve meveddete muvassıl olunur. Nitekim hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak تهادو اتحابوا Hediyeleşin, birbirinizi sevin (Muvatta, Hüsnü'i-Halk, 16) Mana-yı beyt budur ki; Allah tealâdan her husûsda riâyet-i edebe tevfîk taleb ederiz. Zîrâ bî-edeb olan kimesne rabbü'l-âlemîn'in lüf u inâmından mahrûm oldu. Pes şol terk-i edeb ki bu makûle hirmâna sebebdir, onu terk ve hilâfı olan edeble bile ittisâf lâzımdır. Ve çünkü insân kârında müstakil değil ve her kemâl Allah tealâdan müfâzdır. Pes, feyz ü tevfîk-i edeb için der-gâh-ı vâlâ-yı Kibriyâya dest-i duâ merfû gerekdir. Onunçün hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak ان الله ادبنى فاحسن تأدبيبى Rabbim beni terbiye etti ve edebimi güzelleştirdi Fâ' tefsîriyyedir. Mânası ahsen-i te'dîble te'dîb etdi demekdir. Nitekim Kur'an'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet صوركم فاحسن صوركم Size şekil verdi sonra da şeklinizi güzelleştirdi (Mü’min 64) mânası ahsen-i tasvîr ile tasvîr etdi, demekdir. Bâde-zâ lütfü ism-i Rabb'e muzaf kıldı, Zîra cümle eltâf-ı İlâhiyye makâm-ı rubûbiyetden tevârüd eder, Onunçün on sekiz bin âlem Hakk'ın merbûbudur. Yâni hallerine göre ism-i mezkûrden ahz-i feyz ederler. Ve bu rubûbiyyet sebebiyledir ki Hak'la halkın arasında irtibât vardır. Allah tealânın esmâ-ı zâtiyyesinin âlem-i asla taalluku yokdur. Bu itibârladır ki vârid olmuşdur, Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وان الله لغنى عن العالممين Bütün alemlerden müstağni olan Allah'ın ihtiyacı yokdur (Al-i İmrân 97) Velâkin esmâ-i sı-fâtıyye ve fiiliyyesinin taalluku vardır. Bu cihetden rabbü'l-âlemîn denilmiş-dir. Pes Allah tealâdan tevfîk-i edeb dilemek ism-i rab vesâtetiyledir. Zîrâ tevfîk vesâir niâm-ı İlâhiyye bu ismin teveccühüyle hâsıldır. Onunçün bu isme ism-i azâmdır demişlerdir. Eğerçi ki cemi esmâ-i hüsnâ fi'1-hakîka ism-i azâmdır. 143